


From This Day Forward

by gijane7702



Series: The Reunion Series [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cursing Kathryn, F/M, Surprises, Wedding, Wish I Could Write Angst, fluffy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Part Three of The Reunion SeriesThe wedding
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: The Reunion Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577998
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	From This Day Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to coffeeblack for the beta and to chakochick and jemabean for the encouragement

Incessant pounding on the front door was what woke them the next morning. The remaining senior staff, after putting Tuvok to bed with an extremely disgruntled T’Pel, had spent the night and into the early morning gathered around the fireplace in the living room, chatting and sipping whiskey.

“I’m going to kill whoever that is,” Kathryn muttered, pulling the pillow from underneath her head. She rolled over onto her stomach and buried her head under the pillow. Whimpering slightly, then rolling onto her side, she moaned, “Burn.” She had forgotten about her new tattoo.

Chakotay winced, understanding her pain. He had accidentally rubbed the one over his eye once while it was still raw; it hurt. He gathered her to him. Leaning over, he placed gentle kisses on the gauze bandage. “All better,” he murmured into her ear.

“My hero,” she whispered, kissing the hands that held her to him. “Seriously… go away!” she yelled at whoever was still banging on the door. There was a pause, then the pounding ceased.

“Sorry, Admiral,” Naomi called from the other side. They heard her scamper off.

“Fuck,” Kathryn yelped, awake now. “Go get her!"

“She must have gotten her flower girl dress delivered,” Chakotay said as he rolled out of bed, grunting. “What the hell was in that whiskey?” he asked her. As he threw on a t-shirt, he added, “My mouth feels like cotton and my head is pounding.”

“Mine too,” she groaned.

Chakotay made a dash for the front door. Throwing it open, he bellowed Naomi’s name. The little girl froze halfway down the path to the modules then turned around. As she trooped back to the guest house, Kathryn met them at the front door, her robe barely tied.

“Sorry again, Admiral,” the little girl told her.

Kathryn hugged her close. “Did you get your dress?” She winced as Naomi began exclaiming loudly over it.

“I found these on the front porch,” Chakotay told Kathryn quietly, holding up two hyposprays.

“I’m putting The Doctor in for a commendation,” she sighed as Chakotay administered the medicine to both of them, then discreetly tightened Kathryn’s robe. “I wonder if he has a Vulcan blend. And… thanks.” She winked at him saucily.

Chakotay laughed. “Tuvok is going to hate Tom this morning. And… you’re welcome.” He returned her wink.

“It’s not Tuvok that Tom needs to worry about. It’s T’Pel,” Kathryn quipped back.

“I’m going to go get ready,” Naomi finished up. They both flushed, realizing she had been chattering at them the whole time and they hadn’t been paying attention to her.

“The wedding isn’t until late this afternoon. Don’t ruin your dress,” Kathryn warned gently.

“I won’t. Bye!”

They watched her bounce out the door and down the path where the modules were, greeting the crew members who were out and about. “Were we ever that young?” Chakotay asked as he shut the door.

She laughed. “A long time ago… you longer than me.” Kathryn grinned at the look he shot her, then started loosening her robe. “I need a shower. You joining me?”

She shrieked as Chakotay chased her down the hallway to the bathroom. They barely managed to get themselves washed before making love under the hot water. After they toweled off, he replaced the gauze bandage over her tattoo while Kathryn ran her fingers through his hair. When he was done, she pecked a kiss on his cheek and whispered, “We’re getting married today.”

He looked up at her face, grinning foolishly. “I know. I love you.”

“And I love you,” she replied, returning his grin.

“We’ll have to keep the tattoos clean and moisturized for another week or so, but in a few hours we can use a dermal regenerator to heal the skin; it’ll seal in the ink,” Chakotay told her as she assisted him with his gauze bandage.

“Good. A bandage would ruin the lines of my wedding dress,” Kathryn said.

“I can’t believe you won’t let me see it. We’ve ignored practically all the other wedding traditions: no engagement, no parties, seeing each other right now… but I can’t see your dress.”

“I want to savor the look on your face when you first see me. You’ll need the full picture.”

“I can’t wait,” he whispered, pulling her closer. “We’re getting married today.” She ran her fingers through his hair again before they kissed. Although they had just made love, their kisses started to become heated again.

Unfortunately for both of them, there was more knocking on the front door. Kathryn whimpered her displeasure at being disrupted as Chakotay bellowed, “Who is it?"

“Good morning, Katie!” Phoebe sang out as she opened the door.

“Good morning, Chakotay,” Sekaya called out.

“We come bearing gifts,” Phoebe yelled. “Coffee and muffins! We’ll be in the kitchen.”

“It’s too fucking early for them,” Kathryn muttered. Chakotay chuckled. He adored her potty mouth, knowing it symbolized how comfortable she was with him since she didn’t swear around any crew or even her mother.

Calling out to their sisters, he warned, “Kathryn hasn’t had her coffee yet... so beware!” He caught her hand as she swatted at him, kissing her fingers. “You know it’s true, my love. No one went near you on _Voyager_ until you had least a half a cup in you.”

“That is true,” she grouched. “Poor Neelix… I bit his head off so many times; he just let it roll off his back and kept going. He was just so damn chipper in the morning.”

“He was so damn chipper all the time.”

“I’m drinking all your coffee,” Sekaya called.

“No… no…” they heard Phoebe tell her. “Katie will kill you. I’m not joking.”

“She’s telling the truth, Sekaya. Kathryn will hurt you,” Chakotay called loudly. “We’ll be out once we’re dressed.”

“Damn… they can’t keep their hands off one another,” they heard Phoebe say before Kathryn slammed the bedroom door shut. They could still hear their sisters’ giggles through the closed door.

Fifteen minutes later, they joined the still giggling women in the kitchen. Kathryn held up a hand to shush Phoebe as she went to talk to her. Chakotay chuckled at her look of outrage. Finally, about a half a cup later, Kathryn said, “You were going to say…?”

“Wow,” Sekaya muttered as she shared a muffin with her brother. “You weren’t joking.”

“B’Elanna used to say the captain ran on coffee.” He smiled at Kathryn’s wink. “Most of the time if I wasn’t having dinner with her or reminding her to eat, she survived on caffeine alone. It’s not as bad now that we’re home… but occasionally I have to remind her.”

“Your brother’s trying to get me fat,” Kathryn said as she sat down and grabbed a muffin. “What?” she asked at the surprised look on Sekaya’s face.

Sekaya cleared her throat. “In our culture, when that’s said it means a couple is… er… trying to get… pregnant.”

“Oh… well. Not yet,” Kathryn told her, unfazed. Chakotay grinned at her. “In the meantime, we’ll just have to practice. It’ll be tough… all that practicing… but we’ll get it right… someday.” She pecked a kiss on his cheek, then stole half of his muffin.

“Eat your own food, Kathryn,” he told her, stealing most of it back.

“As I was trying to say earlier,” Phoebe said loudly. “Decan let me know that the hairdresser will be here in two hours. We’ll have holo-images done an hour before the ceremony, the boys first.” Kathryn rolled her eyes at Chakotay, who choked on a sip of his coffee. Sekaya giggled as Phoebe droned on oblivious. “There’s a small chance of snow today, so Bob and his extra grounds crew are going— Are you even listening, Katie?"

“Honestly… no. Sorry.”

Phoebe grunted at her.

“Decan arranged everything after we filled out a survey on what we wanted,” Kathryn said. “I’m just going up to follow along after him… he’ll get me married on time.”

“You filled out surveys?! He made up surveys for you to fill out?!” Sekaya yelped. “That’s legendary!”

“Admiral Janeway is a very busy woman,” Chakotay semi-joked. Kathryn slapped him playfully.

“It was fantastic; Vulcan Efficiency at its finest. Questions like: ’What color scheme do you want?’, ’Solid or tulle for the ribbons?’, ’Chicken, seafood, steak… pick two’. Stuff like that; some with multiple-choice answers. He coordinated with Mom on any answers that didn’t match up; think there were only a few though and they had permission to choose.” She sighed happily. “Have I mentioned I love my aide?"

"More than my brother?” Sekaya’s eyes were sparkling with merriment.

Kathryn pretended to think about it. “Sometimes,” she teased Chakotay. “But he understands.” She laughed when he agreed with her. There were a brief two knocks, followed by a pause then one more on the front door. Recognizing the code, Kathryn said, “Speaking of…”

"Good morning, Admiral,” Decan called as he opened the door and came down the corridor. “Good morning, Captain; Ms Janeway, Ms Sekaya,” he said, greeting Chakotay and their sisters as he entered the kitchen.

“Good morning, Decan,” they all chimed in unison.

The young Vulcan paused for a moment. Cocking an eyebrow, he consulted his PADD and got down to business. “What has Ms Janeway told you so far, Admiral?”

Kathryn smirked over her coffee mug at Phoebe’s gaping mouth. “Hairdresser in two hours and something about holo-images. After that, I stopped listening ’cause I knew you’d be here soon.” She got up and filled the kettle, setting it to boil a cup of tea for her aide.

“You will have another hour with the captain before he is due up at the main house.” At this, Kathryn winked promisingly at Chakotay. “Commander Tuvok is up and moving; just stay away from T’Pel, Captain,” he told Chakotay, who chuckled. “Though Commanders Paris and Torres are taking the brunt of her wrath, as promised. The Doctor had prepped hyposprays for every _Voyager_ crew member species, just in case the anniversary celebrations went overboard.” Kathryn grinned. Her crew… Chakotay’s crew… knew how to celebrate. “He is now having Starfleet Medical replicate and transport more since there were some serious celebrations going on in the modules after the wedding communique went out last night. As I left, The Doctor was grumbling to your mother about working while on leave.”

“He’s earned another day. I’ll approve it once the paperwork is done.” Kathryn took a sip of coffee. “Anything else?” she asked as the kettle whistled.

“No. Things are proceeding exactly as scheduled.” The Vulcan held up a hand to halt Kathryn as she made a move for the kettle. Stepping over, he prepared his own cup of tea.

“Of course they are… I’d expect nothing less, Decan.” She rolled her eyes at Chakotay. If he were any species other than Vulcan, Decan would be preening.

“Damn,” Phoebe muttered. Sekaya snorted with laughter.

Decan raised an eyebrow. “Ms Janeway, compared with some in the admiralty, your sister is… what is the saying? Something about… cake.”

“Katie’s a piece of cake? Really?” She looked astounded as he nodded.

“Katie’s right here, you know.” Kathryn threw a piece of muffin at her sister. “Everyone out. I have an hour with Chakotay before I won’t see him again all day.”

“But you two just…” Phoebe sputtered as she headed towards the door.

“And…? What did I just say about practicing?"

Sekaya, following, laughed at the look Kathryn shot her sister. “Go, Katie!” she cheered.

“I will head back down once the captain arrives at the main house, Admiral. If he does not arrive on time…” Decan began to follow their sisters, his tea in hand.

“You might get a lesson in human anatomy if you come in uninvited, Lieutenant.”

“Understood, Admiral.”

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Looking back, Kathryn should have realized everything was going too perfectly, even for Vulcan Efficiency. She should have known something… or someone… was behind it.

After everyone had left, she and Chakotay had cuddled up on the couch in front of a roaring fire with their coffee mugs, just holding each other. When their hour was up, she had walked him to the door, where he had whispered, “See you in a few hours, wife.” Kathryn had blushed becomingly before kissing him goodbye. Her bridal party, walking down the path from the main house towards the guest house, greeted him cheerfully as they passed.

Her hair had actually taken a curl, looking exactly the way she wanted it to in a twisted, half-up, half-down do, secured with a fresh ivory-colored rose-laden comb. The makeup artist had actually understood what ’natural as possible’ meant and hadn’t overdone her make-up – the only thing she had insisted on was a darker shade of lipstick, which Kathryn agreed with once she saw it on. Everyone’s dresses and dress uniforms fit perfectly. B’Elanna even reported from the main house that Miral was behaving – most impressive for a quarter Klingon who was teething.

Kathryn began to get suspicious when Naomi came running into the bedroom yelling, “It’s snowing out! Not a lot, but it’s snow! Everyone’s outside having fun!"

Phoebe and Tom ran over and peeked out the window. Tuvok stayed in his seat with his cup of tea. “It’s coming down just enough that Bob is attaching the horses to the sleigh,” her sister reported. “Your crew are running around in their dress uniforms having a snowball fight. Oh, Katie,” she sighed, “the holo-images will be gorgeous!”

“Help me get her into her dress,” Gretchen said to Phoebe. “Tom, Tuvok, go see if Bob needs a hand. And keep Naomi from ruining her dress.”

With her family’s help, Kathryn stepped out of her sweatpants and t-shirt and into her wedding dress. Once Gretchen finished buttoning it up, everyone could see it fit perfectly. “You look beautiful, Katie,” Phoebe told her, eyes all watery.

“Ok… something is definitely going on,” she said to her mother. “Not one thing has gone wrong… and something always goes wrong at weddings.”

“You’re being paranoid, Katie dear,” her mother told her.

“I don’t think I am, Mom.”

"It took you long enough!” a voice from behind her said. “So… it should be ‘Aunt Katie’. Not ‘Aunt Kathy’. Why didn’t you ever say anything… Aunt Katie?"

Kathryn whipped around. Sitting on the chest at the end of the bed was a tall, good-looking young man, who appeared to be in his late twenties, dressed in Starfleet captain’s whites.

“Q!” she ground out.

“You recognize me!” he cried happily. “Not that it’s been too long… But… you’re getting married, Aunt Katie!”

“Katie… who is this young man?” her mother asked. “And why does he keep calling you ‘Aunt’?”

Before Kathryn could answer, Q told Gretchen, “I missed out on a grandmother! Aunt Katie was almost my mother, but she turned Dad down… so she’s my godmother instead.”

He finally caught the dumbfounded looks on Gretchen and Phoebe’s faces. “Sorry. Sorry. I am Q.” When they both still looked confused after his introduction, he turned to Kathryn and asked, “Why don’t they understand?"

“Because information on your species is highly classified; Starfleet captains and above.” Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose, then asked, “Where is your father?"

As if summoned by her words, Q Senior flashed into the room. “Chuckles, Kathy?!” he roared. “You’re marrying Chuckles?! How— Why— How— Kathy … Chuckles?!? Really??”

“Yes,” said Kathryn, cutting off his rant. “I am marrying _Chakotay_ ,” she finished, emphasizing his correct name. “If you’re going to stay, you two—”

“Three,” Lady Q said serenely as she flashed into the room. Kathryn sighed. “Someone had to keep an eye on these two,” Lady Q said. She looked Kathryn up and down. “You actually look… decent… dear.” She sneered only slightly. “Now… your man on the other hand. He looks _absolutely_ _delicious_ in that dress uniform. That white jacket against his bronzed skin…” She hummed appreciatively.

Kathryn was about to tell her what she really thought when she caught the involuntarily ticking of Q Senior’s eye. Raising a slight eyebrow at Lady Q, she was surprised when the other woman winked and smirked at her. So… that’s what was going on.

Before she could say anything, Junior sauntered over to Phoebe and introduced himself. “Hello there, I’m Q. You definitely,” he purred, “must be related to Aunt Katie—”

“‘Katie’?” Q yelped. “What happened to ‘Kathy’? I like Kathy better. I’m not calling you Katie… I’m calling you Kathy.”

“If she wants to be called Katie, call her Katie,” Lady Q yelled at him. “ _This_ is our problem… _You never listen!_ "

“They’re always fighting,” Junior grouched to Phoebe, who looked fascinated.

“Take it outside!” Kathryn ordered in her command voice. “I have to finish getting ready for my wedding.”

The three Qs fell silent. Kathryn glared at all of them. Finally, Lady Q purred, “Oh… Well done. We’ll see you at the ceremony. Oh! We’ll have to figure out a wedding present… Come along, boys!” She flashed out of the room.

Q and Junior looked at Kathryn. Feeling annoyed still, she said to them, “One: you’re wearing the wrong rank. I am a vice admiral now. And two: _Leave Chakotay alone._ ” She looked them up and down, then added, “Dismissed!"

She was extremely pleased with herself when they exchanged glances, then flashed out of the room.

“What the actual fuck, Katie?” Phoebe said from behind her.

“They’re… gods?” Gretchen asked.

“They’re not gods… though they act like they are. They’re an omnipotent species that likes to pay visits to starships and annoy their captains.”

“You were almost the younger one’s mother?” Phoebe asked.

“Not even close.” Kathryn sighed. “Q’ll never admit that though… Mom, can you comm the house and make sure they’re behaving? Phoebe, help me finish up here. Today is not the day for one Q, let alone three.” She straightened out the lines of her wedding dress, checking her reflection in the full-length mirror. “Come hell or high water, I’m getting married in ninety minutes!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Kathryn was shocked to learn that all three Qs were on their best behavior. Junior had even assisted in finding one of Chakotay’s misplaced pips. Of course, being a Q, Junior couldn’t help himself and Chakotay had to kick him out of the room when he asked if he could call him “Uncle Chuckles” from now on.

Phoebe was correct; the holo-images turned out absolutely gorgeous. Afterward, Kathryn watched from the guest house kitchen window as the crew and a few guests, mostly Starfleet brass, made their way to the largest barn where the ceremony and reception would be.

Since it was the holiday season, Kathryn’s favorite time of year, Decan had embraced the festive palette in the décor. Centerpieces were done with red, green, and ivory hues with coordinating candles, evergreen foliage, plaid ribbons, and miniature pinecones. The space was decorated with Christmas trees and lights with holly strung up on the rafters. The room was lit by candlelight with very low ambient lighting along the perimeter.

While the guests waited, there were warm blankets and heaters, and a bar offered hot chocolate or warm apple cider, alcoholic and non. A forcefield was to go up once everyone was inside.

Kathryn waved to Chakotay as he, Sekaya, and B’Elanna, who was carrying Miral, made their way down the path. Chakotay stretched, trying to get a peek at her dress, but Tom chased him off with a few purposely widely thrown snowballs. Lady Q had been correct… Chakotay looked absolutely delicious in his dress uniform.

Because of her naughty daydreaming, Kathryn almost missed Harry escorting Seven, looking stunning in a green wrap-around dress, down to the barn. Tom wolf-whistled at them and they were pleasantly surprised when Seven flipped an obscene gesture his way. Everyone just ahead of them on the path, Kathryn, and Phoebe all burst out laughing as Tom yelled to her, “My work is done… you are my masterpiece.” Seven ignored him. Harry shot Tom a smug grin.

Everyone turned towards the barn as an uproar echoed from out of the doors. Chakotay picked up his step to see what the commotion was all about.

They were all so busy trying to hear or see what was going on, that they were surprised when Decan stepped into the room and said, “It is time, Admiral.”

Phoebe squealed, “I can’t believe you’re getting married, Katie!” as she left the kitchen, behind Tom and Tuvok.

Kathryn looked at Gretchen, who squeezed her hand. They were both thinking of Edward Janeway, and also of Kathryn’s first fiance, who had died with him. Mark and Carla were somewhere in the barn; Kathryn and her second fiance’s wife got along swimmingly. “Chakotay’s your One,” Gretchen told her older daughter as they headed down the corridor.

“I know he is, Mom,” Kathryn told her as they settled into the sleigh.

“You look beautiful, Admir— Kathryn,” Tuvok told her as the sleigh took off.

Tom, sitting up front with Bob, turned around and grinned at them. Ignoring him, she replied, “Thank you, Tuvok.”

They pulled up to the open barn doors. Everyone, already seated at their tables, turned to watch as the bridal party exited the sleigh. Tom and Tuvok assisted Naomi, Gretchen, and Phoebe down. Gretchen and Phoebe, in turn, assisted Kathryn down.

There was an audible sigh from the guests as everyone got their first look at Kathryn as she entered the barn. The forcefield activated as soon as Tom was through the doors. Phoebe removed her sister’s cape and shook out her dress so it fell into place.

Kathryn’s dress was a long-sleeved ivory-colored satin with an overlay of luxurious dense lace with bateau neckline and a V-cut back. It had a mermaid silhouette and a long train. The fit and flare cut emphasized both her delicacy and elegance.

Her bouquet was made up of ivory-colored roses with evergreen foliage, plaid ribbons, and miniature pinecones, just like the centerpieces. Her bridal party stood to the side so it was just Kathryn silhouetted against the holly-laden open barn doors. It was still lightly snowing, and the horse-drawn sleigh could still be seen behind her.

She looked up towards the front and made eye contact with Chakotay. He was grinning foolishly again and she couldn’t help but return his smile. When he nodded his head slightly, she knew that he was conceding that she had been correct in making him wait to see her dress.

Kathryn chuckled as Sekaya, now dressed in full ceremonial attire and standing next to Admiral Paris, waved to her. The admiral caught her movement and waved as well.

Light classical music filled the air, and on cue, Tom, Tuvok, and Phoebe started down the aisle between the tables. Naomi followed them, exorbitantly throwing rose petals from her basket. Gretchen took Kathryn’s arm and once the traditional wedding march started up, they began the walk down the aisle.

Three-quarters of the way down, Kathryn spotted the three Qs at a table. She had barely refrained from rolling her eyes when the air around the table started shimmering. Kathryn jerked to a halt, yanking her mother backward a step, not believing her eyes.

“Hello, Admiral,” Neelix said to her while he approached. “Surprise!”

Gretchen had the frame of mind to grab her daughter’s bouquet just before she was hugged tightly by the Talaxian. Neelix’s wife and stepson were right behind him and hugged her as well.

“How?” was all she could ask before she caught the smug grins on all three Qs’ faces.

“Good present, Aunt Katie?” Junior asked her.

“The best,” Kathryn told him, squeezing Neelix again.

“You should have seen the look on Uncle Chuckles’ face.” He blanched at the glare Kathryn shot him, but they both knew the name was going to stick. “Then we hid them again for you!"

“Speaking of Chuckles,” Q said to her, waving at the front of the barn. “Shouldn’t you be getting married?"

“Oh!” Kathryn exclaimed. “Yes! Right!”

The guests all laughed as Chakotay threw his hands up in pretend exasperation. Back on the aisle, she commanded, “Start the music back up,” as she retook Gretchen’s arm and finished her walk to the front.

“Hi,” she said to Chakotay upon her arrival.

“Hi yourself,” he replied.

“Neelix is here,” she whispered to him.

“I know. Naomi can barely contain herself.”

Kathryn turned. The little girl was dancing on the spot, she was so happy. “Go sit with Neelix if you want, Naomi,” she told her. Everyone smiled and a few cried as the girl squealed with happiness and ran down the aisle to her godfather.

“Are we ready to begin now?” Owen asked them.

“Yes, sir,” Kathryn saluted him. Sekaya barely contained her shout of laughter.

“Don’t get sassy with me, young lady,” he returned. Stepping off to the side a bit, he turned to Chakotay’s sister, “Ms Sekaya…?”

She stepped forward. Igniting a bundle of dried sage, she said, “The smudging of sage is meant to cleanse the couple and the officiant… officiants… then allow the smoke to carry their prayers to the Creator.” Placing the sage in a ceramic bowl, she added, “The ancient Celtic druids also had a smudging ceremony… theirs was a transitional aide, whether that was going into battle or blessing a new home. So… kind of like marriage.” She paused as everyone laughed, then turned to her co-officiant, “Admiral...”

Owen then launched into the standard Federation wedding ceremony. Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged gold bands and the traditional wedding vows. After Owen finished his part, he stepped aside and Sekaya stepped in front of them again.

This time she caught her brother’s eye and had to bite her lip at the happy grin on his face. She glanced at Kathryn and saw she was wearing the same grin. Nodding at Tuvok and B’Elanna, she began, “The blanket ceremony is a unique way to honor loved ones. Each member of our tribe contributed to the weaving of this handmade blanket. It will be wrapped around the new couple as a symbol of their new life as one.” Kathryn handed her bouquet to Phoebe, then Tuvok and B’Elanna wrapped Kathryn and Chakotay in the blanket, then stepped back. “They will keep the blanket at the foot of their bed as a constant reminder of their commitment to each other.”

Sekaya stepped back and Owen stepped forward. He grinned at the couple. “Ready for this?” They grinned back. “With the power vested in me by Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Before he could say it, Chakotay swept Kathryn into his arms for their kiss. Tuvok managed to catch the falling blanket. "You may now… continue to kiss… Nevermind...” He trailed off as Chakotay picked Kathryn up and kissed her harder.

The barn erupted into cheers. Even the Qs were clapping. Kathryn and Chakotay grinned at each other as they broke their kiss. Turning towards their guests, Chakotay, still holding Kathryn up, called, “Let’s party!”

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

After dinner, the newly wedded couple circled the room, mingling with their guests. Holo-imagers flashed constantly. They spent a long while with Neelix, just catching up on the past year-and-a-half. When it came time for Kathryn to toss her bouquet, she didn’t so much toss it as whip it at Seven, who instinctively caught it. Seven and Harry exchanged glances, then turned away from each other blushing.

Kathryn could sense that it was getting a little too raucous, but shortly after, the brass, Tuvok and T’Pel, Tom and B’Elanna with an exhausted Miral and Naomi, and then finally her mother decided to call it a night. Deciding to let the crew celebrate both the wedding and the anniversary of their return home with most of the senior staff not watching them, she surveyed the barn, looking for her husband. Locating him by the bar with their sisters, their eyes met across the distance. She cocked an eyebrow and he nodded his agreement.

Interrupting the Qs, who were flashing other guests all over the universe and back, Kathryn tapped on a centerpiece, calling for attention. The barn quieted down as Chakotay made his way to her side.

“I’d just like to thank you all for coming. It’s hard to believe that we’ve been back for a year. So much has changed, yet a lot is still staying the same. When _Voyager_ relaunches, almost seventy-five percent of her personnel will be her original crew. That’s highly unusual for Starfleet, but _Voyager_ is not a usual ship. She has a family, not a crew.” Kathryn paused as they cheered and yelled. “Some of you will be in your original positions, others have moved departments, some—” She waved at Chakotay, who winked at her. “—have been promoted.” She paused again as his crew cheered loudly for him, grinning. “As _Voyager_ sets out to do exactly what she was originally designed for, deep space science exploration, she’ll even be heavy with one vice admiral.” They both laughed as the crew cheered loudly for her. When they finally quieted down, she continued: “I’d like to pause and reflect on those we lost during our journey home.” The barn fell silent as _Voyager’s_ crew remembered their lost shipmates. After a few moments, Kathryn spoke again. “Chakotay and I look forward to serving with you again. So you can have some fun, we’re going to take our leave of you—”

“You go have your own fun, Captain!” someone, Kathryn suspected Mortimer Harren, called drunkenly. She smirked as Chakotay tugged his ear, blushing.

“She’s an admiral now, genius.” Kathryn was sure that that voice was Tal Celes’.

“I meant Chakotay, not Janeway, genius.”

“Anyway—” Kathryn called loudly over the raucous catcalling.

“—Sweetheart,” Chakotay interrupted. He took her hand and kissed it. Most of the female population sighed at the romantic gesture. “I know we decided not to exchange gifts… but I had this fall into my lap and I couldn’t say no.” Kathryn looked at him perplexed.

“Come on, baby,” he called out to what looked like no one in particular.

There was a movement from the back of the barn and eventually, a small brownish puppy, a mixed breed but mostly Cavalier King Charles spaniel, wearing a huge plaid bow matching the centerpieces, weaved its way through the crowd and trotted over to them. Reaching the couple, it plopped down on its haunches and looked up at them.

Kathryn was silent as she and the puppy looked at each other. Eventually, the puppy rose up on its back legs and barked at her. She gave it a look, but reached down and picked it up. It licked her face.

Looking at Chakotay, she said, “It’s a puppy.” When he looked crestfallen, she exclaimed, “No… no… not bad!” He looked up at her, “ _It’s a_ _puppy!_ " she squealed with a huge grin on her face. Grabbing his jacket front, Kathryn pulled him down to her height for a passionate kiss. “Thank you, my love. I adore—” She checked quickly. “—her already.”

To the crew, she called, “Do you think my flagship’s captain is going to let me bring her on board?”

Everyone laughed as Chakotay pretended to think about it. “There is precedent… I suppose I could allow it, Admiral." Kathryn beamed at him. "She originally didn’t have a name but needed one so I could transport her… I’ll tell you her whole story later… Would you like to know it?"

“What’s your name, baby?” Kathryn asked the puppy as they looked adoringly at each other.

Chakotay couldn’t keep a straight face at her antics as he told her. “Her name is Delta.”

Kathryn blinked disbelieving at him and everyone roared with laughter. “You didn’t…”

“I did,” Chakotay grinned at her.

Kathryn looked at Delta, who barked her approval. “I suppose if she likes it… Delta it is.”

She put the dog down as Sekaya approached and handed her their wedding blanket. She hugged her brother and her new sister. They stepped aside with Neelix and his family to bid them a fond farewell. There was a hopeful possibility of seeing them again in person either via the Qs or when the quantum slipstream drive became operational.

Chakotay took Kathryn’s hand and they ran through the crowd as their cheering crew showered them with rice from the pouches in the centerpieces. At the barn doors, Phoebe hugged her sister and new brother then assisted Kathryn back into her cape. The admiral turned her head slightly and called, “Come, Delta.” The puppy, who was being lavishly adorned by the crew, immediately obeyed her mistress.

Hand in hand, Kathryn and Chakotay bid everyone a final goodnight and walked up the path in the moonlight towards the guest house to begin the next chapter of their life together, their dog faithfully trotting along behind them.


End file.
